Forever & Always
by featherpen-princess
Summary: What's precious could be taken away from you in just a second. Modern!AU NaruHina Oneshot!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto~ because Hinata owns him And this fiction was inspired from the song Forever &amp; Always.

**Recommended**: Please listen to_ Parachute's **Forever &amp; Always**_ before/while/after reading this.

* * *

_"Where is he?"_ is the only thing she kept on saying for the past 2 hours while waiting for him. She's sitting near the window of her room, phone placed on top of the table in case he calls, she's been waiting for his call but received none. She's starting to get worried because she's sure that he would've called if something came up.

_"Think positive, Hinata. He's alright."_ as she tries to convince herself

She heard the door to her room open and immediately looked as to who's the one who came in, silently hoping that maybe it's him, but when she turned her head around, it was only her sister.

"Oh, it's you, Hanabi." she said nonchalantly

Hanabi ignored her sister's tone and asked "what's up with you? is there something wrong? I mean I can almost see your brows connecting."

Hinata kept silent for a while then sighed, obviously worried about something.

"Ano… Hanabi, did you receive any call downstairs? I mean… you know…. from Naruto?"

Hanabi raised a brow for a moment before answering her sister's question.

"Ummmm… no? Don't tell me he's late again? I swear I'm going to kick his ass the moment he gets here." she said irritably, _so that's the reason why she's so quiet._

"Hanabi!" Hinata reprimanded her sister's choice of words

"What? it's not like kicking his as—-" Hanabi was cut off when Hinata's phone started ringing

Hinata quickly picked up her phone to answer not even bothering to look at the caller ID

"Hello?!"

"Ummm… is this, Naruto Uzumaki's fiancee? Hinata Hyuuga, am I right?"

"Yes! Why? Did something happen? Please tell me!" Hinata is having a hard time controlling her emotions at the moment and she thought that her erratic beating heart would burst at any moment.

"Ummm… We'd like to ask you to come to the ****** hospital right now and we'll explain it to you the moment you get here. We'll be waiting." the call ended

Hinata stood, dumbfounded, in her room. She couldn't utter a word, Hanabi immediately went to her side, ready to support her at any given moment. Hinata almost fell to her knees if not because of Hanabi, she put her sister's arm around her shoulder to guide her towards the bed to let her sit.

"Onee-chan, are you… alright?" Hanabi asked hesitantly, knowing that her sister is anything but _fine._

Hinata's mind went back to December, the moment he proposed to her. Words that made her entire being melt with joy and love, but now, the same words are haunting her, words that might_ break_ her entire world the moment he decides to leave her. _**Forever.**_

_**"… I can clearly say, from now on til' forever, I want to spend my life with you, Hinata, until the day I die!"**_

* * *

The moment she saw the entrance of the hospital, she immediately opened the door to their private car and slammed it shut, leaving her sister and father in the car. Hiashi came along with Hinata to show his support to his eldest daughter, knowing that she would need it, and it's also his way of paying back the debts of only bringing her sorrow in the past. Hiashi also wanted to check up on Naruto because he knew that he's the one who's giving his daughter the happiness she deserves and also the one who could take care of her for the rest of their lives. Which he prays for.

Hinata went to the front desk to ask her fiance's room number, a nurse immediately went to her to show her to Naruto's room, while walking, the nurse explained what happened and the current condition of Naruto. HInata's face is void of any emotion, because all she could ever think was…

_"Please be safe. Please be safe."_ knowing that mere words couldn't decide what could happen next.

The moment they stood in front of Naruto's room, Hinata quickly went inside to see him. She_ needs_ to see him because she could feel that she will no longer be able to see him. She _needs_ to be by his side, she held his hand as soon as she was beside him. The hand that she'd grown to love, the hand that used to protect her, the hand that reminded her that he's strong, the hand that held her hand like it's the most fragile thing on Earth, the hand that showed his promise to be with her forever.

But now,_ it's weak, cold, and fragile._

"Naruto?" Hinata said weakly, not even trying to be loud because she really felt weak. She wanted to listen to every breath he takes, the sign that he's still alive. She'd like to see his ever beautiful and bright smile again. Naruto didn't respond yet, so she began talking, hoping that he could hear her at least, about the things that they would like to happen in their future, together.

How they would be there for each other through the good and the bad times, how they will grow old together, about the family that they would have, the house where they would live, just happiness. The happiness to love each other and be together forever.

Naruto, soon, began to move and open his eyes; the moment she saw his cerulean eyes that always reminded her of the sky and the sea, she stood up as an idea came into mind. She asked the nurses outside to come in, she came up to a priest who's passing by in the corridor to come inside as well (who's only there to offer anointing of the sick prayers to the patient in the other room), then asked the couple next door to let her borrow their wedding rings then thanked them when they allowed her. When everything's done, a knock from the door was heard then there, entered, her father, sister and the rest of their friends. She smiled at them and signaled for them to stand at the side.

The priest started saying verses while she responds. She began saying her vows, while trying not to cry.

_"… You, who gave me courage and strength to stand up again whenever I fall, the person who showed me that I am worth something, the person who's always there to protect me from harm, the person who brings a smile to my face whenever I'm sad, the person who understands me more than anyone else, the person who said that I'm the most beautiful woman he has ever seen…"_ at this moment, she started crying and laughed at the silly things she's saying _"… the person who've seen me at my weakest but still said that I'm strong, the person who accepted me for who I am, and the person who loved me unconditionally. Thank you. I would like to be with you forever and always, through the good and the bad times, 'til we grow old, and until the day I die._**_ I love you, Naruto, from the very start and until the end of time."_** as she finished her vows.

People started laughing at the silly comments she said, but began crying as well. The scene that they're witnessing is heartbreaking, now that the beeps are getting too slow, they know that right then and there, the forever and always that they're talking about would start and at the same time end.

Naruto, managed to give a small smile to her, he squeezed her hand as tightly as he could, not wanting to ever let go, but he could already feel his body giving up. He forced his mouth to open, it's his time to say his vows to his one and only.

_"Hi-hinata…"_ he began with his smile still plastered on his face, his voice croaked but he continued…_ "Thank you for everything… I may not be able to list down all the things I wanted to say to you because I know that it's never ending… All I want is to make you smile, to bring you only happiness, to be with you forever and always… You're my one and only, Hinata. Please always remember that… I will always love you, I'm so sorry for everything that I've done wrong, sorry for making you cry…"_ he looked at her tear-stained cheeks then he reached for her face to wipe the tears away from her beautiful eyes. He smiled wider._ " … always remember that even if I'm not there, physically, I will always be there beside you. I will never stop protecting you and I will always make sure to give you the happiness that you deserve. _**_I love you, Hinata. Thank you for loving me."_**

_After his vows, the beep went straight. And that's the last thing they've heard. _

* * *

_END_

* * *

**A/N:** Okay… This is one of my favorite songs, tbh, I was going to write NejiTen but decided to make it NaruHina again.. This song makes me cry tbh.. and while writing this, I think it almost made me cry? I'm sorry if it's not well-written… My feels are kinda scattered because of this.. I really don't know what I should put or not… and the one I used for Naruto's proposal is _canon. (Back in December part) _Btw, they're in an AU world, Naruto was caught in a car accident. So yeah.

What do you guys think?


End file.
